


Hufflepuff in Da House

by Songheart



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 13:15:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11647314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Songheart/pseuds/Songheart
Summary: Willowby is a witch going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Normal, right? Well, she's in Hufflepuff. Still pretty normal.Oh, and there's another Dark Wizard going around calling himself 'Akrion'.





	Hufflepuff in Da House

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm Song, and I'm a Hufflepuff, so I'm writing this to try and show people how awesome we actually are. Updates will probably not be often, slowly trickling in, so just check often.

The Prenea family living at 3682 Early Road was a family of magical sorts. You wouldn't be able to tell that just by looking at them, or even taking a peek in their house (stalker). They kept magic on the down low as they lived in a Muggle neighborhood. Even though Muggles now knew the Wizarding world exists. What is a Muggle, you ask? Why it's a non-magic person of course!

 

The Prenea family waS made up of 3 people. First, we have Cadence Prenea. She was a tall woman, with long, dark brown hair, and soft brown eyes. She was skinny all the way through.

 

Next, there's Zach Prenea. He almost always wore glasses over his blue eyes. And brown hair, a bit of a beard, too. A little on the chubby side, he was. But, don't think he was overweight because he wasn't, thank you very much. He had a very specific job of spell maker. Though, it mostly consisted of shouting random words to see if they did anything.

 

Finally, there's the youngest member of the family, Willowby. She was short for her age, and, having not measured herself in a long time, we don't know the exact height ("I before E except after C" what a w **ei** rd rule). But, that doesn't matter. Willowby had soft, bushy brown hair that was usually kept in a ponytail to try and tame it, to no effect. Her bangs had been dyed to the wonderful light blue color and were always swept to the side, covering one of her hazel eyes. Her skin had a light tan, and if you looked closely, you could see a light trail of freckles, but, more prominent were the birthmarks scattered around her body, a few, not too many. Well, usually. She's a metamorphagus.

 

Now, you probably didn't know this, but I'll say it now, the Prenea family lived in a small town in northern America, in the state known as America's Dairyland, Wisconsin.

 

 

 

 

Which is why they were very surprised when they got a letter addressed to Willowby saying she had been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this was so short, others will be longer. Comment if you liked it so far!


End file.
